BSST 2012-12-29
Well, just as 2012 has been quite the year for the wiki, it's also been as such for our favorite franchise. We have seen the release of scores of new material throughout the year...The Promise, Korra, details about finding Zuko's mom...wow, what a year. Let's recap: (NOTE: Some dates recalled from memory, other dates such as specific news bits were gathered from our wiki's blogs.) * 25 January - The release of The Promise, Part One. We finally see the first of the Gaang's new adventures as a crisis brews within the Fire Nation colonies and a conflict develops between the Avatar and the Fire Lord once again, while Aang is forced to take a rather serious promise... * 22 February - Korra Nation is launched. Thousands of fans become citizens as they work to gain prizes offered by the official makers of the new legend. In addition, Bryke creates a blog on Tumblr for KN, giving us some nice little surprises along the way... * 25 February - Nick puts up its first LoK website, giving visitors an early look at some of the series' characters. * 24 March - Korra Nation gathers its first huge success - with a like quota surpassed, the first two episodes are unlocked online for the whole weekend, marking the first official debut for the series. * 6 April - Nick launches "Welcome to Republic City" on its site for LoK. Fans who flock to the site get new information on many characters, including ages for Tenzin's family, the first details on Tarrlok and the United Republic Council. New locations are unlocked every Friday through 11 May, which include downtown Republic City, the Pro-bending Arena, and Future Industries, all of which provide new information on many characters and also some further backgrounds - one can read up on more of Mako and Bolin at the arena, while finding out more of Hiroshi Sato's background at Future Industries. In addition, visitors also get to try their hands at some mini skill contests in some locations, including playing a pro-bending match at the arena. Through this game, visitors also learned that Zuko is still alive, now at the age of 87. * 14 April - The first two LoK episodes make their second debut to the rest of the nation at 11am EST on Nickelodeon. Viewers get a look at Korra's move to Republic City, Tenzin, Pema, and their children, an 85-year-old Katara, pro-bending, Mako, Bolin, and also the new villains - Amon and his Equalists... * 5 May - One of the more controversial episodes of LoK, "The Spirit of Competition", debuts. Fans are left to see that the shipping just became an absolute mess - Borra, Makorra, and Masami are all involved. For those who don't care much for the shipping, the Fire Ferrets make it through to the Pro-bending Championship finals with some tight wins, including an incredible hat trick by Korra in round three of the semifinals in the final seconds after her team had fallen behind 2-0 in the match. * 30 May - Fans craving more of the old Gaang's adventures get their wish with part two of the The Promise trilogy. However, this one is not quite as well-received with less plot action and the focus shifting toward the metalbending students. * 23 June - Book One of The Legend of Korra comes to an end with the final two episodes both airing in the 11am ET timeslot on Nickelodeon. Viewers learn who Amon really is, relationships end and begin, and much action comprises the conclusion to this first book. Large discussions follow; some viewers are left satisfied, other viewers are left feeling ripped off. * 25 June - Just as Avatar fans are coming off TLoK, news comes out about the release of a new comic trilogy, The Search. The announcement shows to us that the long mystery of Zuko and Azula's mother will finally be solved, with the first part scheduled for a March 2013 release. * 11 July - A big announcement for all Avatar fans - Legend of Korra is expanding to 52 episodes with two new books. It's wide open to any speculation as to what these new books will comprise.. * 13 July - The LoK panel at the San Diego Comic Con reveals many new details about the upcoming second book. New characters such as Verick are revealed, while many characters take new positions in life. The Spirit World is also announced to be featured. * 26 September - The final part of The Promise trilogy is released. Fans see the Yu Dao crisis reach its conclusion while Aang learns a new perspective about the changing world. But as we know, it's not the end of Team Avatar's adventures... * 26 November - The first announcement of an incoming DVD for The Legend of Korra Book One is announced. Just eight days later, the DVD is made available for preorder on Amazon. * 6 December - The announcement of a new mini-comic - the Mai fans will get their chance later in 2013 to see her-post-umpteenth-breakup-with-Zuko adventure. Questions remain...is it the true end or will there still be hope for Maiko fans? * 20 December - A preview of The Search, Part 1 is released to fans. An early look at perhaps a new-start Azula, while some of the Gaang sets out on the journey to find Ursa, and Iroh finally gets a chance to rule the Fire Nation. What will come of this journey?